Coming Together is a Beginning
by ChemKid43
Summary: A conversation between six friends before they each start their own life changing adventures.


"So Lila gets to start a Pokemon journey while the rest of us are stuck at home because of our parents."

"Don't forget Kayleen. She might get to strike out on her own."

Six girls were talking with each other on a video chat, something they did every night after the rest of their family went to sleep, talking about how their days had gone. It was one of the few things they all looked forward to seeing as their home life was less than stellar.

Alessandra, who lived in New Bark town in Johto, and Jasmine, who lived in Sinnoh, had mothers who struggled with substance abuse. Because of that neither one of the girls could afford to study what they really wanted to do in life. Lila, the sweat suit wearing brunette wanted to be a makeup artist and Jasmine, the red headed girl in black, wanted to be a photographer.

Marie lived in Goldenrod and had an absentee father. He was always off other regions trying to get a job as a gym leader somewhere. It was obvious that her mother was getting fed up with him being gone all the time if the men she always brought home was any indication. So, the brunette girl spent all of her time out of the house. She got caught up with a tough crowd. They weren't the Team Rocket kind of gang. They were just the kind of gang that looked out for kids that didn't have anyone else to look out for them. Since she never knew when her dad would actually get a job she couldn't leave home in case her family had to move.

Kayleen lived with her enabling mother and her sadistic brother who loved to see her suffer. It was impossible for her to escape him. Especially since he was fast enough to reach up and grab the long, brown dreadlocks she kept up in a high ponytail.

Dakota, a girl from Olivine had a overbearing control freak for a mother. Her mother didn't want her to have anything to do with Pokemon, so she did everything she could to prevent the interaction. The blond girl was forced to wear nothing but dresses and her face was caked with make up by her mother. The blond girl was forced to grow her hair out long and her mother dictated how much could be cut off every time.

The last girl, Camilla, lived in Kanto with her ditsy mother who wanted nothing but a good time. She spent all her money on fun things for herself, leaving her daughter with things she had to buy from thrift stores. Her hair care products didn't take care of her hair properly, so it was thin and stringy, lifeless, and an unhealthy blond color. All the kids in school made fun of her, so she didn't have any friends so it didn't really matter to her that her mother was talking about moving them all the way to the Alola region.

"I doubt that I'll get a Pokemon. I was talking to Professor Juniper, she only has three Pokemon to give to trainers right now. Two of them will go to Bianca and Cheren, and my brother won't let me get the third one. Hell would freeze over before he let me be happy." The tall, willowy girl was leaning over the laptop, her mothers laptop since only her mother and her brother owned one. Her grey eyes were tired, her insomnia most likely keeping her up all hours of the night, every night after each video call.

"Well, you never know. The world has a way of making things work."

"Do you really believe that with your control freak mother?"

"I do." The blond, free of her make up and skin tight dress, smiled gently as she used a game console her mother had given her and a web cam she had managed to smuggle home to connect with her friends. "I have to."

"Guys, sorry to cut this short, but I need to get to sleep. Professor Elm asked me to help him with something and I'm going to see him early tomorrow morning." Alessandra was stretching out, showing off her Dewgong themed pajamas.

"It's alright girl. We should all probably get out of here."

They all smiled at each other, all just appreciating the fact that they had each other. Then, they all cut their connections to the chat room.

* * *

 **This is a preface to a series of stories I will be posting. I'm obviously going to start with Soul Silver and I will also have one other story going on at the same time. I'm thinking it will be either White or Black. Once I finish one of them I'll replace them with another story until I have gone through ORAS, Platinum, Sun and Moon, and X and Y. Hope you guys like the stories.**


End file.
